pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kricketune and Lopunny
Vs. Kricketune and Lopunny is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/27/2018. Story Zoey: Gastrodon, Body Slam! Glameow, Thunderbolt! Gastrodon leaps up, expanding its body and pinning Jessilina’s Seviper to the ground. Glameow sparks with electricity and fires Thunderbolt, doing no damage to Gastrodon but electrocuting Seviper. Jessilina: No, no, no! I will not lose to you again! Carnivine, Sweet Scent! Carnivine opens its mouth, releasing an enticing aroma. Zoey: Wash it away with Muddy Water! Gastrodon spews a wave of Muddy Water from its mouth, washing away the Sweet Scent and striking Carnivine. Jessilina’s points drop as Glameow moves to be next to Gastrodon. Jessilina: Ah-hahahaha! Right where I want you! Seviper, use Wrap! And Carnivine, use Leaf Tornado! Seviper appears behind Glameow, startling her as Seviper Wraps around her. Gastrodon looks at Glameow, as Carnivine’s leaf arm glows light green as it swings it. A small gust of wind grows and forms a tornado of leaf energy rings, forming into Leaf Tornado. Leaf Tornado blasts Gastrodon back, revealing Seviper’s Shed Skin underneath it. Marian: What a tactic! Seviper used its Shed Skin ability to trick Gastrodon to think it was still trapped! Jessilina: Now get it with Poison Fang! Zoey: Gastrodon, Hidden Power! Seviper’s fangs glow with oozing purple energy as Gastrodon forms several indigo colored orbs around it. Gastrodon fires Hidden Power, it damaging Seviper but not Glameow. Glameow then straightens her tail, the force rocketing her out of Seviper’s weakened grip and into the air. Zoey: Now strike Carnivine with Shadow Claw! Jessilina: Catch it with Vine Whip! Glameow falls with an indigo energy claw over her paw, as Carnivine extends two vines that catch Glameow in the air. Glameow jets her paw forward, the Shadow Claw shooting off it and striking Carnivine. Carnivine tumbles back as the timer goes off. Marian: That’s it! Time’s up! And the coordinator moving on to face Nando in the finals… The group looks at the scoreboard, showing Zoey with a clear advantage. Marian: Is Zoey! Zoey moves onto the finals! Jessilina is flailing in anger, biting down on a ribbon to keep her from screaming. Zoey bends down and pets Glameow and Gastrodon. Zoey: Great work, guys. Later, Zoey is in her street clothes as she encounters Crystal, Conway and Kenny. Crystal: Zoey! Congratulations! Making it to the finals! Zoey: Thanks. How’s Dawn doing? Conway: Not good. She’s essentially shut down. She’s not talking, not eating, and is alone as much as she can. She’s just been fawning over that brooch. Zoey: Should I talk to her? Kenny: We’ve all tried. I can usually cheer her up, but even that was to no avail. Crystal: Besides, Ian’s gone in this time. Zoey: (Concerned) He’s not one for pep talks. Conway: No. But he knows exactly what needs to be said, whether it’s encouraging or not. Dawn is sitting in a dark corner of the stadium, where only a little light is peeking through. She sits and stares emotionlessly at the Berlitz brooch, it shining from the little light available. Piplup: Lup. Dawn looks up, seeing Piplup with a concerned expression. Ian walks over and sits down next to her. Ian: So this is your hiding spot. Dawn: (Blandly) Look, Kenny and Crystal have already tried to make me feel better. I don’t know what you… Ian: In the first major league competition I competed in, I made the top 16. Dawn stops, staring at bewilderment at Ian. Dawn: Top 16? With as strong as you are? Ian: I was younger than you, and it seems rough now. But back then, getting that far was reassuring. It meant that I had the skills to make it further, as long as I kept going for it. And the person I lost to was Gary. Dawn: The researcher we met? Ian: And before that competition I lost to him. (Chuckles) Several times. I trained to be ready to beat him in that tournament, but when the time came I couldn’t. No one’s perfect, and no one gets it right off the bat. Dawn: I am a Berlitz. I am expected to bring honor to my family name. My parents were watching me shame them. Ian: Again, you’re thinking like a Berlitz. Think like Dawn for a moment. What have you learned? Dawn: What have I learned? Dawn contemplates for a moment, as if she hadn’t thought of this before. Dawn: Well, I learned that the real world is hard. No one hands anything to you and you have to actually work to get what you want. Ian: And? Dawn: (Still thinking) And that everything is based off my effort in a task. The harder I work, the better the results. Ian: And? Dawn: (Frustrated) What do you want me to say?! That I’m a different person than I was before?! That all these trials, experiences, hardships have made me stronger despite this loss?! Ian: Ding ding. Dawn: It hardly matters now. My parents know that I’ve completed the rite of passage. I’ll be expected to go home after this. Ian remains quiet to that, as Dawn’s expression turns puzzled. Dawn: But, why would I stay? I could travel again, go to other regions for business reasons for the Berlitz family and compete at the same time! Dawn stands up, now stoked and giddy. Dawn: I’ve been thinking of this loss as the end of my contest career, when it’s really just the beginning! I’m a Berlitz! We don’t run, we don’t surrender, and we go after what we want! Ian smiles, as he gets up and walks off. Piplup follows after him, as Dawn scoffs in offense to this. Dawn: Where are you going?! Get back here so I can figure this out more! Ian: You don’t need me to do that. You’ve got the concept already. Dawn groans in frustration, then sighs happily. Dawn: Thank you, Ian. End Scene The stadium is full of cheering fans as Zoey and Nando stand on the stage. Ian, Dawn, Kenny, Crystal and Conway sit together. Marian: This is it, folks! Welcome to the final round of the Sinnoh Grand Festival! We have Nando and Zoey competing here today, both of them proving that they deserve the title of top coordinator! Who shall be victorious in this bout?! It is time to find out! Five minutes on the clock and begin! Zoey: Mismagius, Glaceon, curtain! Zoey throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Mismagius and Glaceon. They come out in green confetti and fire. Nando: Lopunny! Kricketune! Nando throws his Pokéballs, choosing Lopunny and Kricketune. Conway: Lopunny, huh? It has graceful, dancer like movements while Kricketune is a master of song. Ian: A musical ballet. Fits Nando to a tee. Dawn: Don’t forget this is Zoey. She’s most likely been preparing for this match since she lost to him before. Zoey: Glaceon, use Blizzard! And Mismagius, use Psychic! Glaceon breathes a Blizzard, as Mismagius takes control of it with Psychic. The Blizzard spins faster, forming a tipped ice point. Nando: (Strums harp) Lopunny, Blizzard! Kricketune begins rubbings his scythes together, creating a soothing melody. Lopunny dances to the tune, spinning and breathing a Blizzard of its own. It hits Glaceon’s Blizzard from the side, causing it to freeze into an ice pillar suspended in the air. Lopunny gracefully leaps onto the ice pillar and lands lightly on it. Nando: Focus Blast! Bug Buzz! Zoey: Glaceon, use Mirror Coat! Lopunny leaps up and forms a yellow energy sphere, firing it at Glaceon. Glaceon glows with a white aura, taking the Focus Blast. Focus Blast is repelled as Kricketune lets out a Bug Buzz from rubbing his blades together, disrupting the path of the countered Focus Blast. Lopunny spins in the air and manages to dodge the Focus Blast. Zoey’s points take a significant drop. Nando: Now Jump Kick! Zoey: Mismagius, use Psychic to intercept that Jump Kick! And Glaceon, Shadow Ball! Lopunny jumps and twirls in the air, diving down with its knee glowing a faint orange. Mismagius uses Psychic and guides Lopunny towards it, as Glaceon fires Shadow Ball at Kricketune. Nando: Silver Wind! Kricketune’s wings flutter, releasing a sparkling Silver Wind. The Silver Wind catches Shadow Ball on the updraft, diverting it sideways. Lopunny’s Jump Kick almost connects with Mismagius as Shadow Ball appears in front of Mismagius. Jump Kick strikes the Shadow Ball, causing an explosion that knocks Mismagius back. Lopunny performs a chasse back to Nando’s side of the field. Zoey’s points drop. Ian: Not good. Nando’s playing Zoey like that harp. Dawn: Zoey needs to change tactics. Or do something big here! Zoey: Alright Mismagius! Pain Split! Mismagius shudders with a violet aura, as this aura spreads like a shock wave. The shockwave hits Lopunny as it is airborne, as it takes damage while Mismagius glows with shimmering violet energy as it heals itself. Lopunny falls dramatically to the ground as Nando loses points. Zoey: Time to take it up a level! Glaceon, use Last Resort! Glaceon glows with a golden aura, as the orbs of energy are absorbed into its body. Glaceon dashes forward as the energy forms into a massive golden star. Nando: Lopunny, Focus Blast! Kricketune, X-Scissor! Kricketune flutters forward with his blades glowing crimson, crossing them for a strike. Lopunny begins to form Focus Blast. Zoey: Now Mismagius! Will-o-Wisp! Mismagius is surrounded in blue fireballs, as it launches them at Lopunny. Lopunny notices the attack, stopping Focus Blast and dancing through the Will-o-Wisp to dodge. Both coordinators lose points from this, as Kricketune and Glaceon collide. The residual energy from the Last Resort continues forward, slamming into Kricketune for a second attack. Kricketune is blasted away, Nando’s points taking a significant blow. Nando: I see that I cannot match that level of attack head on. Kricketune, (strums harp) use Sing! Zoey: (Grins) That’s what I was waiting for! Mismagius, use Lucky Chant! Kricketune rubs his blades, releasing several musical notes and streams. Mismagius moves one of its extensions to its mouth, whispering to it. Its gems then glow as it releases magical crimson tendrils that rise up and match the Sing. The sound of the Lucky Chant echoes through the stadium, negating Sing. Nando’s points drop. Nando: Impossible! Zoey: I remember how that Sing attack put us down previously in the Hearthome contest! So I prepared a counter for it! Mismagius’ Lucky Chant drowns out your melody. Now Glaceon, use Last Resort! Glaceon charges forward again with Last Resort, the excess energy building around it. Nando: We cannot take that attack head on! Kricketune, Silver Wind! Lopunny, Blizzard! Kricketune fires Silver Wind as Lopunny breathes Blizzard, the combined wind attack causing them to merge and combine. The Silver Blizzard slams into Glaceon like a wall, the excess energy shooting forward on contact. Zoey: And Will-o-Wisp! Mismagius Levitates over the Silver Blizzard, forming two Will-o-Wisps. It fires them from directly above Kricketune and Lopunny, striking each of them with one. The burn distracts them enough to cause their attacks to weaken, as Glaceon plows through it. Last Resort strikes both Kricketune and Lopunny, blasting them back. The timer goes off after that. Marian: It’s over! The winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival! Everyone looks to the scoreboard, with Zoey having a fraction more points than Nando. Marian: Is Zoey! Zoey has taken the championship and title of top coordinator! Zoey: We did it! Zoey runs onto the field, hugging Mismagius and Glaceon. Zoey: Those were excellent performances! I’m so proud of all of you! Nando comforts his Kricketune and Lopunny, which are disappointed. Nando: Relax, my friends. There shall always be next time. Such as the Lily of the Valley conference. Nando returns his Pokémon as Zoey returns hers. The two meet in the center of the field and shake hands. The crowd goes wild at that. Later, Zoey is awarded the Ribbon Cup by Mr. Contesta, her waving to the cheering crowd. After the ceremony dies down, she meets up with Dawn and the others. Dawn: Congratulations, Zoey. You truly did earn it. Zoey: Thanks Dawn. And don’t worry. Your time will come soon. You just have to keep working at it! Dawn: I, understand now. About a lot of things. But rest assured, the next time we meet I will be able to defeat you! Zoey: (Laughs) Challenge accepted! Kenny: I’ll be heading off too. I’ve got to figure out what I’m doing next. Ian: And our next destination is Sunyshore City. For Crystal’s last gym battle. Crystal: A gym leader in Sunyshore City? Conway: Yes, and you’ll have to win. From my research, we’ll have to leave Sunyshore by ferry in about a week’s time in order to make it to the conference in time. Crystal: (Terrified) What?! Why are we still standing here then?! Let’s go! Crystal takes off running, the group laughing at this. Ian: (Smiling) And they say I’m the impatient one. Main Events * Zoey and Nando make it to the finals, while Jessilina is eliminated in the Top 4. * Zoey defeats Nando, becoming Grand Champion of the Grand Festival. * Ian helps Dawn get out of her depressed state and obtain a new outlook on her future. Characters * Zoey * Nando * Jessilina * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Kenny * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy (x2) * Fantina Pokémon * Glameow (Zoey's) * Gastrodon (Zoey's) * Mismagius (Zoey's) * Glaceon (Zoey's) * Kricketune (Nando's) * Lopunny (Nando's) * Seviper (Jessilina's) * Carnivine (Jessilina's) * Piplup (Ian's) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode Coming Full Contest Circle! * Dawn was depressed because she thought her contest career was over, thinking that she would be unable to travel anymore by her family's will. She now realizes that there's nothing stopping her. * Nando's Kricketune used Silver Wind, despite not being able to learn the move since Gen IV. * Zoey's combo of combining Blizzard with Psychic was inspired by May from the anime, using the combo with her Skitty and Beautifly in the episode The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Grand Festival